


stuck on you

by watergator



Series: commissions [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dildos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan finds himself in a rather awkward predicament and phil ends up having to helping him
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688215
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewakeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewakeless/gifts).



This absolutely, one hundred percent cannot be fucking happening right now.

Panic is rising up in his throat, becoming tighter and tighter like a snake wrapped around his windpipe as he holds his shaky squat, thighs starting to burn for how long he’s been crouched over in the small, badly lit bathroom, feet feeling numb against the tiled floor, back twisting as he continues to look over his shoulder at his reflection in the mirror that seems to be taunting him.   
  
Besides his panicked and horrified expression that’s plastered across his face, the main attraction of the image looking right back at him is the puffy rim of his hole, stretched around the dildo that’s still happily snug inside him, rubbing against his sensitive walls with each micromovement he makes.

Normally it would be an orgasmic sight, to watch himself from this angle as he tightens around the toy, sucking and fluttering desperately with each tiny movement of the plastic dick inside him. His cheeks are red, printed with faint fingerprints where he’s been prying his cheeks open for a while now, with little half moon dents in his milky skin where his nails had sunk themselves into his flesh.   
  
But it’s not hot - not anymore, at least. No when the fucking thing was stuck inside of you.   
  
And sure, the feeling isn’t quite unbearable and he hasn’t even come yet, but he’s so tight around the toy, greedy and unwilling, that the act of not being able to at least move it in and out to create some movement does worry him just a bit.   
  
Which is exactly why he was squatted on the bathroom floor of his apartment rather than spread eagle on his bed where he’d usually be when partaking in these kinds of activities when he found himself home alone.   
  
He reaches round again, fingers brush against the plastic base and he bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to almost draw blood as his rim flutters again; a mixture of pain and pleasure is clouding his need to panic, maybe even the need to cry when he feels the toy rub up against inside of him, clenching hard around it like it might just break it in half with sheer force.

He groans, trying desperately to get a grip on it to at least attempt to wiggle it out, but the lube is thick, slippery and oily, and any real grasp he manages to get, it doesn’t last, and he only succeeds in pushing it in a little further which earns a small groan slipping past his lips.

“Fuck,” he spits, standing to stretch his legs out, but it does noting to help, only creating a tighter feeling before he has to spread his legs even wider to relieve some pressure.

He’s thinking about a million and one things right now about why the fuck he’s in such a stupid predicement. He’s also thinking about the kinds of stories about how some people end up in A&E to have these things sorted but Dan thinks he’d rather die than get rushed to hospital to have a six inch dildo removed from his asshole as well as sporting as rather persistent hard on.   
  
He’s not thinking about his dick, not really, if he can help it, but it feels like right now his brain has two modes, one being:  _ ‘Survival Mode Dan’ _ , and  _ ‘Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Horny, Horny, Horny.’ _

He’s stuck (literally and figuratively) whilst trying to think rationally on what to do: wank it out back in his bed and hope to god it just… comes loose. Or, keep squatting and pushing like he’s literally giving birth and hope that something happens.

He’s weighing up the options in his head like he’s picking his favourite food from his top choice sushi restaurant when he hears the sound of a door opening and shutting somewhere in the apartment and then, the sound of shuffling feet.

Of all the times for his flatmate to come home early, now really is the worst time, and Dan feels his heart pick up the pace against his chest, jackhammering against his ribs as the sound of Phil moving around starts to become closer and louder.   
  
There’s heavy feet outside the door, then,   
  
“Dan?”   
  
Fucking  _ fuck _ , Dan thinks, watching the shadow under the door that confirms that yes, his friend is indeed on the otherside, completely oblivious to the horror show going on in their shared bathroom.   
  
He opens his mouth, clearing his throat weakly as if not to give away the fact that he actually has a silicon cock stuffed up his ass and he can’t get it out and he’s actually very naked, but he’s not sure Phil will buy it when he croaks,   
  
“Just a minute.”   
  
He’s hoping to any kind of god that Phil will just walk away and Dan can wrap a towel around his waist and dart back into his bedroom where he’ll end up shutting himself away for the rest of his life, but Phil doesn’t move from where he stands behind the door.   
  
There’s a beat of silence, and Dan can just imagine his face - a look of confusion that has his lips doing that pouty thing as well as his forehead going all wrinkles and Dan has to physically bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself because it’s certainly not helping.   
  
“Are you alright?” Phil asks, voice sounding unsure like he might protest if Dan lies and tries to get rid of him, which is exactly what Dan wants, but he gives a forced laugh and once again, gives a quick prayer that maybe it’s enough to get Phil to drop it and leave him be.   
  
“All good,” his voice just about manages to stay steady. “You’re home early.”   
  
Dan instantly hates himself for even attempting small talk, generally bad at it on a good day never mind a day like this.

He can practically feel the awkwardness from the other side of the door where he suspects Phil is stood, wishing maybe he hadn’t ever walked by.   
  
“Er, yeah, my boss closed up a little earlier today,” Phil says stiffly, then, “Are you sure you’re okay, Dan?”   
  
Dan gulps. “Um, yeah,” he says, ignoring how his voice shakes and hoping that Phil ignores it too. “Just not feeling too good.”   
  
There’s the sound of feet on the floorboards again and he can hear Phil take a sharp inhale of breath.   
  
“Ah,” he says quickly. “Right, sorry. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?” He asks, voice so kind and Dan can’t help but feel like an even bigger prat.   
  
“Yeah,” Dan croaks, almost hissing at the feeling in his ass now. “Thanks, Phil.”   
  
He listens to the sound of Phil walking away, the squeak of his door opening and closing which means it’s now or never for his dash of glory back to his room. He yanks the hand towel off the rack, wraps it around his middle and looking down at where his dick is hard between his legs, it doesn’t really do much to help, but he unlocks the door, pokes his head out to double check and with that, he’s taking long strides towards his room where he can get the door shut, dropping the towel to the floor with a heavy thud.

His dick is still somehow hard like it really hadn’t gotten the memo, and the dildo in his ass is still pretty much wedged in from how tight it feels when he waddles from the door to the bed, flopping forward with a soft groan as his skin touches the sheets, and suddenly he becomes very much aware of how he feels and how alive he feels under his skin.   
  
He clenches his hole and his body jerks across the bed, his dick slips between the folds of his sheets and he buries his face into his pillow to muffle the moan that escapes him.

And maybe he should seek medical help because yes, there is in fact a dildo stuck up inside him and he’s not sure how long is too long, but he might as well try every other available option presented to him before he has to embarrass himself in front of a respectable doctor.

He finds himself growing tight again, and after awkwardly shuffling to reposition himself across the bed so his arms and legs are spread out like a starfish, he shifts his hips again, the toy inside him moves just a fraction, his dick rubs between the sheets and he feels his whole body go tense like a wire being pulled inside him.

He repeats the action a few more times, humping into his bed whilst trying to get the toy inside him to shift just an inch to get it feeling real good.

But he humps, jerks his hips and soon the good feeling quickly fades into something less good and more uncomfortable.

He reaches a desperate hand back to try and see if maybe now he could get a grip on the base to see if he could wriggle it out, give himself some pleasure whilst hopefully having it removed.

But from where he lays flat on the bed, when he reaches backwards, stretching his arm as far as it’ll allow him, he feels a harsh tug at his shoulders, like a snap that has him giving a squeal of surprise as he lets his poor arm flop down on the bed.

He grumbles into his pillow, now thinking about how he actually might need to see a doctor on the account of a dildo stuck up his ass and a pulled muscle in his back because of said dildo. 

He lifts his head off the pillow when he hears a soft knock at the door, his already racing heart flies into his mouth before swallowing it down when he hears Phil’s voice on the other side of the door again.

“Dan? Dan, are you sure you’re okay?”   
  
Dan has to clear his voice but he’s sure it doesn’t really help at all when he whimpers,

“Er, yeah, kinda…”   
  
There’s no way in hell he’s gonna let Phil in here to see him like this, he’s sure he’d much rather spontaneously fucking combust than have his flatmate walk in on him with his ass up in the air, red, puffy and swollen.

“Look,” Phil’s voice is steady, “if you’re not feeling well at least tell me. Or if you’re hurt let me in so I can try and help you.”   
  
“No!” Dan’s voice shouts from across the room before quickly feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He takes a breath, feeling the air return to his lungs.   
  
“God, no, Phil. Look, I’m, uh, I’m in a bit of a predicament here mate, and I don’t think you’d be able to help anyways…”   
  
He’s not really sure what he’s even saying at this point; his brain and body no longer working together as he shifts just slightly and his cockhead rubs against the bedsheets, making him give a sharp gasp of surprise that he’s almost certain Phil heard.   
  
“You can’t lock yourself in your room forever, Dan,” Phil speaks, his voice sounding a little less stable than before now, but that’s the least of Dan’s worries.

Because suddenly his door knob suddenly twists with a jerk and Dan’s wondering if he even had enough braincells in his head to lock the fucking door before he started humping the loving hell out of his bed, because the door swings open and Phil is stood in the doorway, his eyes landing on where Dan’s still sprawled out on the bed, his ass up, head down.

“Oh,” Phil says, voice dry sounding. His cheeks are pink and his knuckles turn white from the strong grip he now has on the door handle. “Oh, fuck. Dan, I’m sorry, I’ll - uh, I’ll just…”   
  
Phil stutters and stumbles over his words as his face only becomes a deeper shade of red, but his eyes are focused on him laying there, his feet don’t make an effort to move from where he’s seemingly plated on the floor.

Then again, Dan too is just frozen there, on the bed, not caring that Phil can see where the toy is deep inside him, or the wet patch that leaks into the bedsheets below him.   
  
For a moment, it feels like Phil might not even turn away, perhaps closing the door with them both in the room, but he blinks, snaps his mouth shut, mutters a quick apology and goes to leave.   
  
Dan isn’t entirely sure if it’s just his horny brain or maybe god after all that has him opening his mouth to speak, stopping Phil from walking away to leave him to deal with this embarrassment alone, but it happens anyway.   
  
“Wait!” He calls out, voice raspy, and Phil doesn’t hesitate to turn back around to face him.   
  
Dan stares at him, wondering if he’s really about to suggest what he thinks he’s about to suggest.   
  
But again: Brain, body, dick. Not all in perfect working order right now.   
  
He swallows dryly and he can see Phil does the same by the way his sharp Adam’s apple bobs in his throat and it only has Dan wanting to shift his hips across the sheets again, but he stops himself to look at Phil where he stands.   
  
“Maybe,” he croaks and Phil takes a teeny tiny step forward. “Maybe you can help,” Dan suggests in a low voice. “If you want.”   
  
Phil takes another small step forward and his hand slips from the handle.   
  
“What do you need?” He asks shyly.   
  
Dan wriggles his hips slightly just to make himself more comfortable but it only sends a jolt of pleasure through his body, and he drops his head, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he bites back a moan.   
  
He looks back up at Phil through hooded eyes.   
  
“Get this fucking dildo out of me.”   
  
He can’t believe Phil really is walking towards him. He can’t actually believe that he moves towards the end of the bed. He flinches under his touch, a gentle hand on the curve of his back, another kneads at his asscheek.   
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Phil mutters but Dan’s too busy feeling his blood pulse at the sides of his head, skin feeling tight under Phil’s soft, cold palms.   
  
“Shut up,” Dan groans, closing his eyes as he feels Phil drag his hand down his back, past his hips until both hands are settled on each cheek.   
  
“How long have you been like this?” Phil asks, his voice sounds far away, like he’s utterly enchanted, and any other time Dan might be smug about it, but right now he’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Phil is looking right at his ass.   
  
“A while,” Dan grunts, squeezing himself around the toy and he hears Phil give a little choked off noise.   
  
“Have you tried lube?” Phil asks, a thumb digs into the fleshy give of the inside of his thigh and all Dan can do is nod.   
  
“So much of it, too,” Phil comments, touching at the slippery skin around his hole. “I’ll have to jiggle it out of you, yeah?”   
  
Dan wants to protest that he himself already tried that, but maybe Phil’s in a better position to try it. He nods again, bracing himself against the bed.   
  
He hears Phil give a sharp intake of breath before there’s a gently hand on the small of his back again,   
  
“If you need me to stop, tell me, okay?”   
  
Dan nods, “Sure. God, fuck.”   
  
He feels a tug at his rim, the toy moves inside of him and before he can stop himself, a loud moan tumbles from his lips.   
  
“Shit, Dan,” he hears Phil’s voice come from behind him. “You do this alot?”   
  
He’s still moving the dildo with shallow movements that feel utterly heavenly but Dan manages to rub two brain cells together just for a moment to answer him,   
  
“Yeah,” he stutters. “When you’re not home.”   
  
Phil’s thumb touches at his rim and Dan gasps sharply and suddenly like all the air in his lungs is sucked out.    
  
“You’re really tight,” Phil tells him, like it’s nothing really. “It’s gonna take a while to get this out I think.”   
  
Dan groans.    
  
Phil shuffles closer towards him and Dan feels a dip on the bed where he must join him.   
  
“Maybe if you, you know,  _ finish _ , it might come out?”   
  
Dan’s heart is thumping fast against his chest.   
  
“You think?” He says, voice raspy and Phil hums.   
  
“You’re too wound up,” he tells him, and again, his thumb comes to touch at the place where Dan and the toy are connected, and this time Dan can’t hold back on any of his punches.   
  
“Fuck! Phil, fuck!”   
  
The toy gives a jolt and Phil’s able to wriggle it out, just by an inch, and Phil chuckles amusedly.   
  
“Looks like it works then,” he says and Dan can just picture the smirk on his face that he turns his face sideways on the spit slicked pillow to get a better look at him.

He’s knelt on the bed, hovering over Dan’s naked body, one hand on his back, the other is hidden between his legs where he has a grip on the dildo.   
  
“Just hurry,” Dan grunts.

And now that Phil has an extra inch on the toy, when he pulls it out and pushes back again, Dan can feel it this time - like really feel it, and his body goes rigid as his brain rewires itself to the sensation.   
  
“Good?” Phil asks, his voice low and it sends shivers up Dan’s spine like a tiny electric shock and all he can do is give a stuttered groan and a nod, hoping that Phil does it again.   
  
And he does: again and again and again, he moves the dildo in and out at an agonisingly slow pace but Dan doesn’t care; his entire body is feeling electric, his dick is hard between his legs, the wet patch on the bed grows wetter, and his lip is chewed and bleeding from where it’s trapped between his teeth, feeling like nothing else could matter right now.   
  
Phil seems to read his mind, and like his own personal mission, he’s speeding up the thrusts of the toy, quicker, shallower thrusts now and Dan can’t help but let out a squeak with each punching feeling that shoots through him.   
  
“It’s gonna come out soon,” Phil grunts from behind him, and once again Dan turns his neck to look back at his flatmate. His face is flustered looking, his quiff is drooping slightly as his whole body rocks with the notion of him pushing and pulling the dildo in and out, in and out, and for a glorious moment, Dan imagines it being his own hips thrusting into his tightness.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he lets the feeling consume him, hearing the ragged breathing of Phil coming from behind him.   
  
“Phil,” he chokes out, the sensation overwhelming him; being on the edge for so long he knew he was about to fall, and fall hard. “Phil, yeah, god, Phil.”   
  
He has enough time to get a hand between his legs, fingers wrapping around himself, slick and wet and slippery as he starts to jerk himself, matching Phil’s thrusts with impatient pumps of his cock. Still teetering on the edge, he starts to fuck into his fist, which in turn has him fucking back down on the dildo Phil is still working into his ass.   
  
He lets out a long moan, going still for a moment before repeating the action, humping into his hand whilst slamming himself back down on the toy he’s got pictured as Phil behind his eyelids.   
  
“Yeah,” he just about hears Phil groan above the thumping of his heart, “So good.”   
  
Phil moves the toy almost all the way out, and Dan doesn’t even have time to think about how easy it would be to take it out now before Phil is pushing it back in, all the way to the base, the top of it bruises his prostate, sending a spark of electricity all the way around his body with a sharp jolt.   
  
“Fuck!” he cries out in a strangled voice, body trembling and shaking as he feels the wetness of his orgasm spill over his knuckles, still lazily pushing into his fist. “Fuck, fuck, shit,  _ fuck _ .”   
  
He comes down slowly and all at once, collapsing onto the bed without a care for all the mess, and after what feels like forever, he feels a sudden emptiness from where the dildo is finally removed from inside him, his ass clenches down on nothing, and despite everything, he misses the feeling.   
  
He musters up enough energy to flip himself around, his dick lays limp and purple against his hip as he opens his eyes to see Phil above him still.   
  
“We did it,” he says weakly, managing a laugh.   
  
Phil laughs too, something horny and wanting, and all it takes is for Dan to let his eyes wander from his blotchy looking face to his crotch where he can easily make out the shape of Phil in his sweatpants.   
  
“Jesus,” Dan mutters and Phil lets out a rushed breath, like he’d been holding his breath the entire time.    
  
He looks unsure, like he might actually get up and leave, pretending like what had just happened never really did.   
  
But Dan’s decided that he may be stupid enough to get a dildo stuck up his ass, but he’s not going to be stupid enough to pass up this oppurtinuty, whether it be just sex or whatever… he’s going to make sure he allowed himself to find out.   
  
“Return the favour?” Dan asks, pulling himself up onto his elbows to look a little closer into his glossy, hooded eyes, and it’s now that Dan’s noticing their blue, green and yellow.   
  
“Dan…” Phil says weakly but Dan hooks his arms around his neck, pulls him down until their lips meet. They break away with a sigh and if Dan hadn’t been practically edged for the entire day, he’d might actually get hard from a fucking kiss of all things.   
  
“C’mere,” he mumbles against his lips, moving his arms away from his neck until they’re going down, finding the waistband of his sweatpants where he struggles to get them off until Phil’s giving him a hand, shoving them down midway his thighs in an act of desperation. They kiss again and Dan laughs into his mouth at the noise Phil makes when he’s got a hand down his pants, hand wrapped around his length as he moves in lazy strokes.

They end up kissing less and panting more as Dan speeds up his wanks, feeling the hard, hot flesh in his hand start to twitch and move and it’s not long before he ends up with a handful of come that he wipes against the already ruined bedsheets.   
  
Phil collapses onto the bed next to Dan with a long, drawn out sigh, face looking flushed, hair sticking to his forehead but Dan reckons he himself can’t possibly look any better.   
  
There’s a long silence that fills the room - no longer the wet squelch of handjobs or lubed up dildos in asses, nor the desperate panting of sex fuelled want… but it feels nice, Dan thinks, to just lay here and listen to the sound of Phil’s breathing rate return to normal.   
  
“Thanks,” Dan croaks, turning to look at Phil, who opens one eye sleepily to give him a wonky smile.    
  
“We make a good team,” he whispers and Dan snorts.   
  
“Well, if I ever find myself with anything else stuck up my bum I’ll be sure to call you.”   
  
Phil hums sleepily when suddenly there’s a hand touching at his hand, their fingers lace together like it’s something they’ve done a million and one times in their life.   
  
“Can I stay?” Phil asks quietly, and when Dan looks at him, his eyes are shut again. 

Dan smiles even though Phil can’t see it, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze, feeling a tightness in his chest at the newfound feeling of having someone in his bed, someone to listen to breathe and sleep.   
  
He feels Phil’s hand squeeze him back when he says,   
  
“For as long as you want to, yeah.”   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
